Happy Days: Ralph's Christmas
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Ralph decided to get together with his ex - wife, Karen. They had been divorced for a few years now and he thinks they should get back together for remarry. Would it work? Title change
1. Chapter 1

Note: I have been busy with family stuff at the moment, so that's why I haven't updated much. This story came from an e - mail a few years ago, so I decided to give this a shot. Enjoy.

My name is Ralph Malph. Christmas was coming in two weeks from now and I was already having a Christmas party with my class. I teach music to the high school kids, but when school gets out for the day, I teach piano the ages between kindergarten and up. I've always been disappointed since college students never were interested in learning my technique on music. This Christmas was going to be a long and lonely one for me. I am forty – five years old. This year my adopted sons, Norman and Jay would be here with me. That always makes me happy when I get the boys.

The boys are not my birth children. They were adopted in an orphanage back in California. My ex – wife, Karen McCarey, had to fly out there by herself since I had class to teach. This year I hoped my plan would work by inviting Karen over for Christmas. She usually didn't since she was busy celebrating it with her other friends and older brother. Her older brother, Jay McCarey, is the only family she has left and the two of them were very close since they were growing up.

My house has been lonely since Karen and I divorced a few years back. Our marriage didn't work out like we'd hoped so that was why we split. We split because she had so many cases to work on at the sheriff's office. Karen happens to be a police officer. She does well with it. I had my classroom decorated with Christmas decorations. I bought some of them from home to brighten the classroom a bit. The students somehow seemed to like my room the best since it had the most decorations on the second floor. My friends had their own plans to celebrate the holidays this year.

Warren (also known as Potsie) Webber was going to be in Utah for the holiday. He was going to celebrate it with his wife, Velma Dinkley and their two sons. Actually, Velma and Potsie were lucky to have a marriage that would end up happily ever after. They ended up raising triplets. Can you imagine that? Richie Cunningham, another close friend of mine, was also celebrating the holidays with his own family – his wife, Lori Beth, mother Marion (whom we like to call Mrs. C), sister, Joanie, son Richie Jr., and Sara, his daughter. Chachi Arcola, Joanie's boyfriend, was also celebrating the holidays with them since Chachi's stepfather, Al Delvecchio wanted to spend Christmas alone with his mother so Chachi was invited to the Cunninghams'.

We'd planned on having Christmas supper together but we usually had supper with each other weekly. We mostly ate at our friend, Arthur Fonzarelli, (also known as the Fonz) with his family but it was always at the Fonz's house. The Fonz had changed since our childhood. Fonz is now a retired mechanic and a stay – at – home father to an eighth grade daughter named Dedire and a college son out in New York City, Lester. His wife, Tiffany, happens to be a doctor for children with problems such as depression and anxiety. She does well with her specialty and people like her.

My sons, Norman and Jay had school off today so they went with me to celebrate Christmas with my class. Norman and Jay seemed to love it since the class ended up loving them and giving all their attention. Norman is the oldest of the two while Jay is the youngest. Norman is thirteen while Jay is eight. Norman can really pick on Jay sometimes but Jay had never really liked his older brother's picking on him since he was the youngest.

My family was different when I was growing up. My dad happened to be a doctor but not the kind of practice that had to do with medicine. He was the type of doctor who would know what issues the patients had with their eyes. He did well with that job but now he's retired. I did never had brothers or sisters of my own. It was hard on me since I was an only child and Mom and Dad raised me by themselves. My father and I had always got along but it sometimes made me wish I wasn't an only child.

That's when an idea came into my head. It had nothing to do with my students or the boys. I thought I'd buy Karen a nice Christmas gift and see if she would want to come back to me and we could try to be together a second time around. What to get her? She was like myself – red hair. I thought it would do well with a marriage for a husband and wife who had the same hair coloring, but our red hair was different from each other's. Karen was a hotshot when we first met and I still think she is. I did not want to celebrate this year's Christmas with just the boys. I thought I would talk with her and see if she could cancel out celebrating the holidays with her other friends and older brother. I'll have to think of something there. Maybe Karen would agree to live with me and the boys permently and see how our relationship would turn out. I'll have to think more on that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a few days left to Christmas. Today was the last day of school for both the students and the faculty. I decided to have a party for my class. There was no need for Secret Santa. I did bring some of the things I'd used to joke about through my college and high school years, such as glasses with a nose to go with it.

I'd bought along some decorations from home and had the kids help me put the decorations up. While having the classroom with the lights off, I turned the radio for some distraction. Once I turned on the radio, "The Christmas Song" began. Before I told my students there would be a potluck for sweets. The kids got all excited.

I knew for sure there would be plenty leftover for my after – school session. My classroom was one of those rooms that had a window. My room was on the second floor. The bell was about to ring for winter break when the snow outside grew heavier.

"All right, Class. I will see you again in January, so have a safe and fun vacation. When you get back, we will tell what we did for Christmas."

The class seemed to like the idea.

"What are you doing this Christmas, Mr. Malph?" one of the kids asked after raising his hand.

"I'm not sure. I have my boys here with me for the holiday, but I want to see if my ex – wife and I can get back together again, but you all don't want to hear this long story. My family isn't that exciting enough to share."

"How long were you married before you broke up?" another student asked.

"Not very long. I did meet her parents, but they didn't go for me. Now both her parents are dead, so they can't tell her who she wants to marry. I thought her parents were friendly. I met her parents the week before I started teaching here, so that's why Mr. Webber was here."

"Do you think you and your ex – wife will remarry?" a third student asked.

"Only if she wants to. That's up to her, not me. I do want to get back together with her."

The kids had more sweets since time was getting short. The time on the wall read 3:10. There was only five more minutes before school was out for Christmas and New Year holidays.

Once the bell rang, I wished them Merry Christmas and Happy New Year once I watched them leave. I still couldn't believe 2013 had flown fast and now 2014 was approaching. I stood in my spot by the classroom door and watched as the kids of all ages walked in. Today looked like a full house.

It was a good thing but it usually gave me some new kids by the year. Some of them have mastered the music level. I switched back and forth from piano to trivia. I thought I would do something different than most music teachers. While in my after – school session, I played Christmas music like I would with my other students.

I would sometimes bring Norman and Jay along with me since I would teach music on the weekends in the summer. Only in the summer, when Jay and Norman were with me, I only taught music at my house since school was out of session. Six o'clock arrived quickly and I and saw the last of parents and their kids left, I grabbed my things, locked the door and drove home.

My house was dark once I pulled in the driveway. It was starting to pick up a bit faster once I parked in the garage. In the winter like this, I usually didn't drive much, but only in the winter if necessary, I'd have to drive my car if I needed anything. I was exhausted today I didn't bother making supper.

My house was a two – story with a two – door garage, three bedrooms, two baths, master bedroom on the second floor, an office, guest room, kitchen and dining room. I had the TV set in the living room like most houses did. Once walking in my bedroom, I took off my jacket and boots and the light was out once I fell on my back after hitting the pillow. This Christmas, I'd planned on sleeping in.

Note: Reason I mentioned 2013 because that was the story I wrote a few years ago and hadn't done anything with this one since. I'm going to finish this story, so enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Christmas was nearing, I was able to get together with my friends, Potsie Webber and Richie Cunningham. They didn't have any plans at all for this Christmas season, maybe expect with their families, and that's about it. Maybe we all could spend sometime this Christmas by bringing all of our families together, as in some sort of party or celebration. I'd have to see what the guys think. While I plan to do that, I would call Karen and see if she would like to celebrate Christmas with me and the boys.

Karen and I had the boys for a few years now, but sometimes they would be in their best behavior and at other times they wouldn't be at their best behavior. As far as I know, Norman and Jay have been good children this year. Karen did take them to see Santa Claus (Norman's a bit too old to tell Santa what he wants for Christmas), but in a couple more years from now Jay wouldn't be believing in Santa Claus anymore either. I still have some time to get a Christmas tree but I hardly had time to find decorating my place. Maybe Potsie and Richie could help me out on that. Since I've been a music teacher at Jefferson High, I hadn't been able to find a Christmas tree right away like some people here in Milwaukee do.

I usually have a long day on the job. I teach class all day and then when school finished for the day, I stay in my classroom to wait for the kids who have signed up for me to teach them how to play the piano. I know how to play this instrument because back in the fifties, Potsie, Richie and I had our own band to entertain the customers at Arnold's, which was a diner. We would get together to rehearse what we would play so that does take a lot of practice. Potsie was the lead singer, I was behind the piano, and Richie played the sax. I can tell you one thing – Richie, Potsie, and I never came up with a name for our group. It was fun back then, but when I was searching for a job for bigger room space, I was already teaching children how to play the piano at my old apartment where I lived with Potsie.

Since I kept getting new students every year, I started thinking: Why not start teaching at a high school or college so my apartment wouldn't be so crowded with the children playing the piano and singing. I didn't want to disturb my neighbors with all the racket so that's why I wanted to have more space since parents would talk to me about signing their kinds into my music class. I would accept as usual. I've done this job for a few years now, and it's been a success. I do teach this piano program in the summer too, but on Christmas and Thanksgiving there are no classes. All I wanted to do was let the kids take some time for the holidays without learning piano. I also wanted a break myself.

I always came home sometime after six in the evening, so I'm pretty exhausted to cook my own supper, but I managed to do it. The age range for my class is kindergarten to twelfth grade. The college kids were mostly interested in sports than music and that was a big disappointment for sure. In case you're wondering, Norman and Jay are in my piano class, but there are times when they lived with Karen so they don't continue going to my class regularly, and that was okay too.

I decided to wait till the weekend to call the guys and see what we could do to set up a date for a Christmas party with our families.


	4. Chapter 4

I was able to reach Karen at home, so it was a good thing she was. Since Christmas is nearing, I thought it would be nice for us to get together.

I ended up calling Karen. She isn't at my house when I made the call.

It also didn't take her long to pick up the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Karen."

"Hi, Ralph. I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"I was just thinking of you, and this somehow is more of an invitation."

"What sort of invitation is this you want to share?"

Before answering her question, I cleared my throat. I put the phone down and found a fresh glass and poured some water and gulped it down. I left the glass of water on the counter.

"Are you still there, Ralph?"

"Yes. I was just thirsty, that's all. My invitation to you is that I would want you and the boys for Christmas. What do you think?"

"I like the idea. I will pass this on to Jay and Norman and I will get back to you. How does that sound?"

"There is no rush to get back to me. I shall be home when you call again. Give the boys a hug from me."

"I will, Ralph."

It isn't often she calls me that. To her, it's mostly Ralphie, and I don't mind being called that since my father called me that as well, but Karen somehow picked that one up from him.

"I have to go, Ralph. I got to pick up the boys from a friend's house. It is getting close to dinner."

When she said that, I looked at the clock. It turned out she was right about getting late in the evening.

"I should like to hear from you when you have an answer. Like I just said, give the boys a hug."

"I will do that. Have a nice evening."

"To you also."

After that, the conversation ended.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys, Norman and Jay, stayed with me for the weekend. Karen did drop by to let them be with me. I invited her in also.

"Karen, let's talk."

"About what?"

"Us, that's what."

"What do you have to say about us this time?" she asked, still not understanding.

Both Norman and Jay left so Karen and I could have our conversation alone, and we respect that from the boys.

"I was thinking maybe we can remarry again."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I miss you," I answered.

"I miss you also. Does that mean you want to marry me again this year?"

"I was thinking about that," I agreed.

"How much time do you want me to think about it? Christmas isn't very far from now."

"I know. Maybe we could get married on Christmas Eve this time. What do you think?"

"I like the idea. I think Jay is too busy enough to think about weddings, but I will still pass the news over to him."

"Nice move."

"Why do you want to rush on this remarrying thing?" Karen asked.

"I think coming to a lonely house isn't for me, but I am used to it. I want to have a wife greeting me when I come home."

"I think you're doing well without having a wife like myself around."

"Thank you, Karen. I don't know how good you are when you come home without a husband to greet you."

"Thanks, Ralph. You're right about that. At least I have the boys for that."

We heard the phone ring. I let her answer it this time.

"Hello?"

I didn't catch any of the words from the other end of the conversation. Karen made the call short, but it looked like the call was from her. My guess was that she probably told somebody she was going to be with me for a while, but I don't want to bother asking her that.

"That was Jay. I told him I would be with you for today and tomorrow, so we can talk more about getting together."

"Okay. You can call him anytime and tell him what we've talked about."

"I plan to do that. You don't need to tell me when I already know."

"Sorry. I think this year would be perfect for another marriage between us two. I don't want to tell Fonz about this, but you know how he is."

Karen nodded. She did agree with me.

"That's true. I know how to deal with it."

Now it was my turn to nod.

"Do any of your other friends or the sheriff's department know you will be here with me for the weekend?" I asked.

She answered, "Of course not. They don't need to know every little thing I do with my family."

"Makes sense."

"I know."

Since we're not religious people, we decide not to marry in a church. Karen has Catholic background, but she isn't a good Catholic from what I know.

I talked her into staying until Monday. We did argue about that for a while, but not for a long time.

"Please stay until Monday," I begged, and then added, "I don't have school."

"Oh yeah. I forgot it was the beginning of Christmas break."

For those who know me, I sometimes get into a relationship a little bit too fast. This is starting to look like it today.

"Sounds like you want to rush on this second time marriage between us with Christmas on its way."

Karen was starting to figure out where this conversation was going.

"Of course I do. I'm not sure how you would react to get back together."

"I don't have much time to think about it, do I?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

We decided to keep talking about it for the morning. We might do more of that this afternoon also.

I know she's still thinking about it, but my guess would probably be yes, but again I could be wrong. Whatever her answer is, I'll leave it up to her. It isn't very often we get together, so this weekend was the perfect time for that.

"I'm sorry, Ralph. I think the boys and I will be gone on Monday. They have some plans with their friends. I hate to turn this invite down."

"I understand. What do you have to say about getting back together?"

"Let me think about it tonight and let you know in the morning. That should be enough time."

"I'm letting you think about it as long as you want, Karen."

"I know. I respect that. Let me go see what the boys are doing."

She left after saying that. I'm thinking of crossing my fingers that she would say yes. I like to think on the positive side. Always a good idea to do so, I told myself. At least talking about it gives you some thought. Karen returned.

"What are Norman and Jay doing?" I asked.

"Playing outside. They like doing that in the winter season," she reminded me.

"I haven't forgotten. I remember playing in the snow myself in the winter time. Potsie wasn't too crazy about that, so it was mostly Richie and myself."

"Jay and I used to do that when we were younger also. He loved to throw snowballs at me."

"That's what we did back then. I would crack jokes to Richie as I still normally do."

"It's like that. Like I just said, give me until either tonight or tomorrow what I think about getting back together with you."

"What is the answer looking like to you right now?" I asked.

"Fifty – fifty."

"Oh."

"If I have an answer before supper, that's fine too."

"Of course, Karen. I'll give you as much time as you need."

"Thank you. What do you think of the idea of going out to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"I'm up for that."

"Okay."

We decided to leave about five – fifteen. Maybe it will give us more of a idea of what she wants to do about getting back together.

"Excuse me, Ralphie. I'm going to get the boys out from the snow. Do you have any hot chocolate?"

"It's in the pantry," I answered.

"Thanks. That will warm up the boys."

I agreed. I didn't move for a while until I heard the boys come in. At least they were wearing boots.

I heard Karen telling Jay and Norman that we were going out. Looks like the boys had a good idea where we were going. I walked into the kitchen because I wanted to hear what we were going to do.

"The boys want to do Mexican tonight. Are you up for that?" Karen asked.

"That's fine with me. I'll go wherever you decide on."

It has been a while since I've been out for Mexican food. At least Norman and Jay had a pretty good idea there. But we did talk about five – fifteen to leave the house, but we left earlier than that. Before leaving, we told them to wash their hands. Jay and Norman did just that.

I let Karen do the driving this time, which she offered to do.

"Ralph, I have the answer you're looking for."

"What?"

"The answer is no. I'm happy where I am."

"Okay. Thanks for thinking about it."

"You're welcome."

We drove around Milwaukee to see if there were any Mexican places we would enjoy, but every one of them was full, so we ended up going back home. We told the boys they were going to bed early since they had too much energy for one day. They decided to stay up longer since it was winter break. We like the idea they go to bed early because of the energy and will be fresh tomorrow.

Even Karen and I went to bed early. I let her sleep in the living room since the guest room was big enough for two people. She didn't seem to mind at all, but still remembers her way around the house.

Even I went to bed early. It was a long day, plus seeing Karen and the boys. This was going to be a good Christmas, I told myself.


End file.
